Lila Verrier
Lila Verrier (ヴェリエ・ライラ Verie Raira), also known under the alias Age Shifter (エージシフター Ējishifutā) and usually nicknamed Lily (百合 Yuri), is a spy in the French school Académie d'entraînement from Class-CM1. Under the direct orders of a well-known villain, Achlys, she investigates to uncover Enzo Blanc's scheme. Later on, she is enrolled in his villain organisation NNER NK and works as a double agent for both parties. Appearance Lila is a petite girl of a somewhat scrawny built and with peachy pink skin tone, soft features and round cheeks expected from a child her age. Constantly looking worn down, she is rather blank with only brief, subtle emotions gleaming in her tired, sunken eyes from lack of sleep ; most of the time, it's a spark of curiosity or mischief that glints in her pale green irises. This pretended emotionlessness makes noticeable and suspicious her sudden expressiveness when she plays a role, which is why she distinctively uses only one type of mask in a certain place. Her reddish brown colored hair, of a rather dark shade, contrasts with the palor of her eyes and skin. It is cut in a short bob with straight, dry hair spiking on her cheeks and outwards, while two locks of hair longer than the others are left falling on her shoulders. A single strand protruds upwards from the center of her head. Short bangs of the same hair color irregularly nearly fall on her thick eyebrowns, generally frowned or upturned in an unconfident attitude. Due to starvations earlier in her life, Lila's body is slightly behind in terms of height and weight, with very little curves even considering her age as the result of her unhealthy lifestyle. She is shown to have poor hygiene, as she has difficulty to eat neatly and only showers and goes to the bathroom when she feels the urgency to do so. Since the Académie doesn't provide any unifom, Lila wears her civilian clothing. The most distinctive piece of it is a baby pink long-sleeved hoodie printed with reddish pink cherry flowers, whose aglets are small white balls of fluff. It was specifically designed to be able to transform into an onesie when overusing her quirk turns her into a baby. On it is a mauve jumpsuit falling to her knees whose pants are opened like a dress. It has a huge pocket, where a smiling daisy is drawn, on its front. With this outfit, she wears pink fluffly snow boots, with a fur-like white tuft at the upper end of it, matching with her dress and hoodie. Occasionally, hair clips appear in her hair to hold it together when arranged in a complicated manner. Flowers are usually involved, would they be natural of artificial. However, considering the shortness of her hair and her shortage of free time, she can rarely take the time to tie it prettily. It is not the only outfit Lila possesses, although not having lots of them. During summer, the heat often becomes unbearable in such warm clothes. Not to suffocate, she thus changes them into something lighter and adapted to sunny days : a blue, plain short-sleeved t-shirt partly sticking out of grey shorts falling to her mid-thigh. To her feet are black leather sandals. A greyish blue cap is usually seen on her head when the sun is out, on top of a woolen grey jacket if the air gets chilly. In an effort to gain pockets, Lila ties it to her waist by the arms. When she uses her quirk, her hair lenght changes depending on her age. The older she gets, the longer it is, reaching her lower back at best. She often ties it into a ponytail, a bun or a braid to get it out of her way when she's working, but she appreciates to leave it flowing freely behind her otherwise. She has different attires to match her height, shifting from cute to sexy as she ages. Since she often needs her quirk for missions given by her mother, her clothes have been selected under specific standarts : they're mostly pratical and comfortable for exercise, look plain enough to blend in the background and can play in her favor by either enhancing her natural curves or making her look unharmful and innocent. Gallery Lila Verrier color.png|Lila's usual attire Personality Lila is an arrogant and manipulative little girl hiding behind a shy and gentle act as the result of an inferiority complex. She often innocently implies how much she's superious to others, with her display of vocabulary far from what one would say at such young age. She mastered the art of faking clumsiness and gullibility, which makes her capable of spying and getting information from others without being suspected. One might call her a "teacher's pet", as the first thing she always does is cry out to an adult when bothered and playing the victim with fake tears. Full of herself, she'll usually brag about how perfect and intelligent she is when no one's looking, then transform into a modest and sweet child in public. She's used to lie almost constantly, which saved her many times. In class, she devotes great energy and seriousness to her schoolwork until exhaustion, determined to prouve her worth through the quality of her task. She openly appreciates praise and encouragement to the point that she'd do anything for positive acknowledgement. However, despite this gravity of hers, Lila is still a naughty child that likes rather bad pranks and jokes, with a rebellious attitude against orders. It's yet implied that her disobedience comes from her admiration of Enzo Blanc, which pushes her to get in as many trouble as she can to end in his office. She usually gets away with it by slyly incriminating someone else. Strangely, Lila isn't as calm as others could believe. Very anxious, fearful and especially hardworking under pressure, she overthinks actions and behaviors, often leading to misinterpretations and misunderstandings. She thus learned not to show an inch of it in stressful everyday situations, which others might read as an heartless nature. Although she appears to depend on her older peers, she only truly relies on them to provide her food and stays on her own. She finds difficult to trust and communicate with others and will not openly seek for attention or comfort despite wanting to. Careful not to show any weakness, she's the one patching herself up when injured due to her fear of being abused when in a weak position. She isn't afraid to cheat and generally takes advantage of her quirk to overstep the limitations of her current age. Lila despises being used shamelessly, but what she loathes even more is being abandonned. She's intelligent enough to recognize the toxic relationships she's having with most of her surrondings, yet cannot put an end to them since they prevent her isolation and the overwhelming loneliness that would ensue. She's thus willing to abandon any kind of moral or self-respect not to end on her own, even if it means she has to end rotten and miserable with her hands dirtied. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Age Bend (年曲げ Toshimage) : Lila's Quirk allows her to manipulate her age to an extent, granting her strenght and intelligence boosts. To do so, she draws on her stamina constantly, and since she isn't always in great shape, the oldest she can age changes from a day to another. When she's at her best, she can turn 25 while she's only able to reach 17 or 18 during her worst days. The longer she can stay transformed is 12 hours, but she generally doesn't reach this time limit when throwing particular feats of strenght. It's yet unknown how much her strenght and intelligence increase when she's in her adult form, but she had stated that she could think at least two times faster and carry her own weight when grown up. When transformed, her age doesn't gradually regress to another but will stay the same until she turns back to normal. A side effect of her quirk is her abnormal brain growth, that resulted in its current fully developped state, granting her natural intelligence far superior to normal children her age. If Lila overuses her quirk, she will instantly turn into a baby. Depending on how much she used it, the age she regresses into will change : if overused just enough, she'll be around 3 years old. In worst cases, she'll regress to a newborn state. It takes her a few hours to a day to recover enough to turn back to normal. Overuse can generally be prevented thanks to the symptoms of it, which are a particularly bad headache as well as bone and muscle pains. One thing worth noting is that when she transforms, Lila's clothes doesn't change of size and she still keeps her current mental age. In the long term, since her DNA gets shorter faster that most people through the process of duplicating due to the acceleration of her growth, she can possibly die at early age due to aging problems. One thing worth noting is that her appearance when grown up due to her quirk will not match for sure the way she'll look when she'll truly be this old. Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Durability : Enhanced Reflexes : High Pain Tolerance : Keen Intellect : 'Lila's most prominent feature is her intelligence. Ways of Combat '''Martial Arts : '''As part of her quest for knowledge, Lila learned many different martials arts on their basic level. She mostly explored their theoretical side through textbooks, dictionnaries and online articles. She thus has little practice and tends to pull out adequates moves very slowly, with her tendency to overanalyse everything. This lack of training also results in sloppy and predictable movements. To solve this problem, she sometimes trains on her own during her free time. *'Capoeira : *'Judo :' *'Karate :' *'Kung-Fu :' *'Taekwondo :' Other Polyglot : '''Lila had displayed multiple times her proficiency in multiples languages, including sign. * '''French : Being her native language, is of course the language she's most efficient in, being able to pull off vocabulary above what's expected of her age and specific terms. In sign language, she's a little behind, but can still carry a normal conversation without trouble. * English : Although having shown fluency in English, the words can sometimes come out wrong and specific vocabulary is hard to pull. However, having many similarities with French, it is never hard to correct. * Spanish : ''' * '''Japanese : * Italian : Basic Cooking Skillset : Basic Sewing Skillset : Equipment * Dictionary : Weighting 5 kg and measuring around 10 X 20 cm, it's contained in Lila's huge front pocket. She knows its contents by heart but still carries it around so she can show the exact definition and rectify people on their vocabulary. * Notebook : '''Contained with her dictionary, she uses it to note valuable informations that isn't in her dictionary, such as the inner workings of organisations, locations, important people and so on... She never stays with the same one for too long as she fills them fast, then forcefully gives them to her mother that keeps them somewhere in her office. * '''Backpack : A typical elementary school backpack, designed from Japanese backpacks, that contains her school books and important stuff she must carry with her everywhere she goes. ** Clothes : Additional clothes Lila can change into when she transforms into an adult or a toddler. They're packed in a special pocket and fit her when she turns 17 to 25 years old. The clothes she wears when she's younger than 17 and older than 8 stay home because she rarely turns any age between these two on a daily basis. ** Necessary items : Various items such as a baby bottle, diapers, bibs and such for when she overuses her quirk, or simple stuff such as makeup for her post-scolar activities, would it be to be pretty for arranged dates or to be used as contouring when commiting something worth being chased by the police. ** Snacks : '''Lila always has snacks in her bag that she either bought or stole, since she doesn't eat in the morning. ** '''Money : Earned through hard work or stolen, Lila always has money for various usages. It mostly serves to buy snacks, but sometimes it can be needed to pay back a worthy information that she learned on the spot. History Lila was born of Louise Verrier and an unknown father in a small family of three. Due to her extreme unlikeness with her siblings, Lila suspects her mother to be a prostitute and to have had her with one of her clients. Showing evident signs of cleverness at very young age, such as trying to crawl, walk and talk long before she was supposed to, didn't keep her mother from neglecting her and leaving her in her big sister Julie's care for long amounts of time. Julie taught Lila how to survive but was quick to induce a very negative behavior in her younger sister : she isolated her to teach her separation, made her ashamed of crying as it was a weakness, beat her up for laughing in comical situations and so on. She was still nice the rest of the time, but it didn't kept from being an absolutely toxic person. At almost age 3, Lila picked up reading and begun to isolate herself in her world of marvels. Soon enough, Louise thought she had grown up enough to begin to use her, and would regularly take the toddler in stressful crime situations or severely isolated her to teach her about life. At that time, Lila noticed how manipulating others could save her mother's life, and picked it up as well. Quickly realizing how smart her child was, Louise begun to take advantage of Lila's knowledge and would often ask her for relevant information. In exchange, Lila got praised and could have whatever she wanted, from new books and toys to money. Needing informations on the inner workings of hero schools, Lila's mother enrolled her into Académie d'entraînement at 6 so she could work as a spy and provide her necessary information, would it be in the teacher lounge or in the director's office. Lila was quick to charm her teachers and could thus easily manipulate them into getting what she wanted, but as she wanted to try with the director, Enzo Blanc, she felt deeply fascinated by him and started getting in trouble just to visit his office, always finding a way to push the fault onto someone else. After finishing her first year, she skipped CE1 and CE2 to get into Class CM1. Synopsis TBA Relationships Family= Louise Verrier Lila's relationship with her mother had always been toxic for the little girl. Manipulated into villainy in exchange of praise and gifts, she had been lured into her traps and developped some form of dependency on her caretaker. She had never laid more than slaps on Lila, but she never needed to. Years of neglect and abuse under Julie's care wrapped the child around her finger. Now, she forcefully trusts her mother's words, as she was taught, and is terrified to defy her, knowing the consequences of such actions. She absolutely hates her but is so desperate for validation that she subconsciously turns toward her to earn some, naively believing that the only way for her heart pain to dissapear is to see the person that inflicted it seeking forgiveness. Eva Verrier TBA Julie Verrier TBA |-| Teachers= Enzo Blanc The Académie's Directeur is a father figure for Lila, that had always lacked any masculine influence. She's looking up to him, devoted to his cause and proposing his services to him. She is fascinated by his mysterious charisma to the point that her rebelious act is only an excuse to end in his office. However, he doesn't return the feeling at all, considering her as a tool in his hand. Sasaki Onishi TBA |-| Classmates= Lumi Petit TBA Maizono Otodashi TBA Marco Russo TBA Trivia Behind the Scenes= *Her features are based of Eri's, I honestly just changed her hair, eye color and clothes. *Her first name, Lila, comes from the lilas. In flower language, offering mauve lilas symbolises the first emotions of love, while white lilas represents juvenile innocence. Her mother gave her this name with her story with Lila's unknown father in mind. **Her last name, Verrier, is the French word for "glassmaker". *Lila has various theme songs, all from Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru. ** Lila's main theme song is Moonflower. **Her second theme song, that comes during dramatic moments, is A Girl's Wish. **Her battle theme song is Imposing Power. |-| Other Trivia= *The whole reason she started learning Japanese is because of her encounter with Maizono Otodashi during a tripA Fateful Encounter with her mother in Japan years ago. *She owns multiple stuffed animals, including a pink teddy bear, Lily, and a white lamb, Merry. She sometimes takes them to school with them in secret, since she isn't supposed to. **A smaller version of Merry, Lamby, hangs to her backpack. Many hours of playing have caked the now brown lamb in dirt that won't come off. Quotes * ''"What am I even crying for ? Stupid... It's really time I actually get it. Heroes will never come to save me. I'll have to do the goddamn job myself." ''— Lila to herself * ''"In my eyes, knowledge is priceless. Knowledge means I'm a good kid. And being a good kid... prevents bad things from happening to me." ''— Lila to Marco Russo * ''"If you judge one's childishness on their strenght, you're dumber than I thought you'd be." ''— Lila to Marco * ''"I always though I wouldn't be afraid to dissapear. But now that I know you... I'm terrified to see it happen." ''— Lila to Lumi Petit * ''"Please, I'll do anything ! I'll break, I'll murder, I'll sabotage, I'll manipulate, anything ! I don't care if I have to get my hands dirtied, to take on crimes I didn't even do or just to end rotten and miserable for you to recognize my worth and be happy... Just... Don't leave me alone !" ''— Lila to Lumi * ''"I am not your puppet anymore, and I'll never be again. You failed to manipulate me the moment I enrolled in this school." ''— Lila to Louise Verrier References Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Characters Category:Academie Student Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains